Adventures of Red and Leaf the Yandere
by Takieshi Gorodo
Summary: Red's about to begin his adventure with his girlfriend.. but his best friend Leaf, who happens to be a yandere, gets in the way.. Follow these two in their wacky 'romantic' adventure!


All of her life, Leaf was socially awkward. She never had any extremely close relationships, other than her best friends, Red and Blue. She grew up in the smallest town in her entire region, pallet town. She went to school there, and never really lived a serious life. For instance, she had no parents and lived with the Oaks, she was an orphan, so she went good with blue.

No one really wanted to indulge in relationships with her, not because of her looks, infact to some, she's considered beautiful. But rather because she was a socially odd. She never talked to anyone or had common interests. She got perfect grades and could never keep her eye off of one boy.. red.

He always struck her deeply. Quite obvious, she had a major crush on him, but she didn't see it. She was too nervous to tell anything to him. He saw their relationship has best friends, nothing more, it would never change and always stay the same. But she wanted more.

She was a complete stalker. She had his picture posted multiple places in her room, which due to this, she didn't let anyone in, especially him. She knew everything about him, and she wanted him so bad that it was killing her.

Pokemon. That was a subject that always bothered her. Red had an obsession with pokemon, and she hated the things. Her only obsession was with him. But a teenager who hated pokemon, she was an oddity. However, if it made him happy, she couldn't help but pretend to enjoy the subject, it always brought a smile upon his face, and that made her the most joyous girl in the world.

But there was one problem.

Red was a 15 year old boy without a care in the world. Despite his love for pokemon, he had another love.. a love that was not for her. Her name was Amy. He loved her with all of his heart and was almost with her as much as he was with blue and her. There could be no competition between her and her man, she had to do something...

* * *

"Heyyyy, red~! Happy birthday!" A pink haired girl said, hugging red.

"Thanks, Amy.." He said, hugging her back. They were both sitting on a bench, cake in the middle. It was his birthday party, blue was there, his mom, Professor Oak and Daisy Oak, everyone there to celebrate his 16th birthday.

"I got you a present.. well, it's from professor oak, but he let me give it to you!" He was hesitant at opening it, due to the fact he was wondering desperately what it was. Finally after a long pause, he began to unwrap. When completely unwrapped, it revealed a pokeball with the letters R.E.D. engraved smack dab on the top.

"A.. a Pokemon?" Red asked in disbelief. "Heh, red finally has his first pokemon.. now we can start our journey!" Blue said, determined.

Red looked at it. His first pokemon, it was amazing.. his dream for his entire life, but his studies and supporting his single mom got in the way of this. Now, he had a pokemon.

Marvelling at it for some time, he subsequently threw the pokeball to the ground. Out popped a charmander. It looked at Red and smiled.

"Charmander, Char, Char." It said. Red kneeled down, "Uh.. charmander, I'm red.. I'll be your trainer from now on.. heh."

Charmander did not falter and jumped up in excitement. "Charmander, Char, Char!" Red then stood up.

"Wow.. thanks, professor.. most importantly, thanks, amy!"

"It's the least I could do, really." said Amy, blushing at the praise she was receiving. "Party hasn't started 'till someone has gotten caked!" Blue said, taking red off guard and pressing his face against his cake.

"Ooh, that's it.. charmander!" Charmander instantly responded, and chased blue around the entire area.

The group partied for a long time, and the entire time, they were completely impervious to the fact that Leaf was watching. She watched as Amy received praise and love from red.. it was supposed to be her. How at the end, those two stayed overtime, just watching the stars.. she couldn't handle it anymore. Amy was stealing HER man and she absolutely refused to witness it anymore.. she had to go.

The next day, Red was about to embark on his journey with his girlfriend, amy. Blue had already left pallet town and began his journey. It was reds turn next.

Despite no mutual interest in pokemon, Leaf went down to oaks lab. She was going to pick out a pokemon.

"Oh, Leaf. What are you doing here?" Oak asked, confused as to why she was there.

She responded with a smile on her face, "I'd like to pick out one of the pokemon!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh, you're interested? Well, you can pick between this eeve, and.."

"I'll take the other one!" She said back, almost instantly.

He turned around and got out of his seat. "Bulbasaur.. he's an easy choice, good for someone like you. Here, you g-" But she was already off.. the pokemon was taken.

"Huh, that's odd.." He scratched his head. "Where could she have gone so fast, and where is bulbasaur..?"

Outside, she took bulbasaur out of it's pokeball. She grabbed an empty syringe, and stuck it into her pokemon, it pained him greatly.

"Bulba!" It cried in pain. "Shhh, I mean no harm to you, it'll all be over soon.." She said, rubbing it's head. Her pupils were gone. Her basic eye color had changed from hazel to a dark, lifeless blue. She grabbed one more syringe, and repeated. After the process, She pulled out it's pokeball, and returned it.

"It's revenge time, you slut.." She muttered.

* * *

Amy was getting ready to begin her adventures with red. She put on make up and filled her purse full of items she would need. She put on pink boots that matched her chromatic hair color, and she strapped on a jacket and a skirt. She was all set..

As she headed to her door, she noticed someone there. It was leaf.

"Leaf..? What are you doing in my house?" She asked. There was no response. With all of her strength, leaf punched her, knocking her back into her wall, then shut the door with such strength it was firmly locked.

"What's the meaning of this, leaf? I thought I was your friend!" Leaf let out a small smile. "You thought.. we were friends?" The smile turned into a laugh.

"That's hilarious! Now I finally know what red sees in you, ugly whore." Despising the language, she reached in her purse, and aimed for her pokeball. However, she was forced to the ground by leaf.

"Let.. me.. go.." She pulled out her syringe, and injected her with it. It sent a stinging pain throughout her entire body. Leaf got off of her.

"Wh.. what did you just inject me with?" She asked, scared. "Some of bulbasaur's paralysis acid, but don't worry, I only grabbed enough to paralyze you for like.. a day! Or maybe a week? I dunno." She said, grabbing in her own purse for the other syringe.

"Please.. what did I do to you? All I have is red! I'm not that beautiful, or a genius like you.. I kinda looked up to you!" She plead, but to no avail. Leaf looked down at her with her cold eyes.

"You looked up to me?"

"Y..yes..."

"Then do me a favor."

"A.. anything!"

"Die."

She injected her with a purple fluid. "This is bulbasaurs poison fluid.. I studied which spots to extract both from .. this will slowly poison you until your demise.."

"Damn.. you.. leaf! If you can't deal with the fact red loves me and not you, you're just psycho.. you haven't done anything for him!"

Leaf completely snapped. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Her voice scared amy.. she was too weak and scared to respond. "The only thing that is keeping me from slitting your throat with my own hands is the fact that that would get me in trouble.. your ability of speech will be frozen in a while. This is a perfect crime, no evidence, nothing.. Now sit there and die for me, Mmkay?"

* * *

Red was waiting outside of Pallet Town, in the very beginning of route 1. Amy was supposed to be there by 2:40, but it was 7:00.. he called her phone about 50 times, and left her countless text messages, so much that it said her phone was filled up. She always carried her phone, and never missed a call from him. She called the house phone too, nothing. It was odd beyond belief..

"Man, this is pointless." Red said, depressed. He heard a rustle in the bushes. It could possibly be his first wild pokemon. With his hopes up, he grabbed his pokeball. "This could be it.. go, charmander!" Charmander flexed it's muscles, ready for the encounter.

Unfortunately, they were shot down when they saw who came out of the tall grass.

"Aw.. it's just blue.." Red said not as happy, returning his charmander. Red thought, leaf hadn't came to his party. "Leaf! Where have you been?" She responded with a smile.

"Uhhh, leaf, you ok?"

She giggled.

"Leaf, there's something peculiar about you."

"Aww~, that's so sweet, you're worrying about me~." She spoke blissfully.

"Well, I was worried if you might be ur.. sick or something.. I'm glad you came, I was kind of upset.."

She enjoyed the praise, but then asked "Why were you upset?"

Red sighed, "This was supposed to be my very first time as a trainer, I was going to begin my journey with Amy.. but.."

"She didn't come, did she?" Red shook his head. She couldn't help but laugh again. He noticed something.. she had on amy's purse, boots, and even her signature white hat with the pokeball symbol on the top. It somewhat scared and creeped him out..

"H-hey.. Leaf.. why do you have her clothes on?" Leaf smiled brighter and replied, "What are you talking about?"

"Her clothes..." Her pupils dissappeared once more. Rings formed around her eyes, she looked utterly insane. "I'm sorry for this, but what did you do...? You weren't there at the party, she didn't come, and now this.."

She put her finger to his lips. "Shh.." She pushed him and herself down, and she landed on top of him. "W-what are you doing?" Her smile turned from cheerful to downright deranged. "I'm doing this for your own good. Bulbasaur."

From the tall grass, bulbasaur appeared and used it's vine whip to wrap up Red from chest to toe. "Ugh.. What is the meaning of this?"

"Why.. all this time, how did you not know I had a crush on you?"

"Huh?" Red asked, confused as to what she was asking. "We've been best friends for as long as I can remember, but when that girl came, your attention went from me to her.. We have barely talked in the past year or so, but yet you take things as if we talk every day like we did when we were young.. why?"

"I don't get what you're telling me.."

She gave him a fierce, burning slap across his face and held it. "I.. I love you! I want to protect you! Yet you hung out with that girl and told her what you should've been telling ME FOR ALL OF THOSE YEARS! That girls a whore, a dirty slut! I don't want you hanging out around her! I even stalked you, and would defend you if people said things bad about you! I love you, and I want you! Please, for me!"

Millions of thoughts were going through his head. He loved amy, but Leaf had just confessed her love that he never even knew about before. He had no idea where Amy was, and leaf was in his face.. "Ok, I can accept that.. I never knew you felt like this for me. But.. ugh. Just tell me this.. what did you do with Amy?"

"Why are you still thinking about her? Are you forgetting that I'm right here?! Am I not attractive? Am I?! You're cruel! Cruel!" Her eyes instantly galled up with tears. She covered them, but even that did not stop the endless stream of tears. Each tear drop landed on Red's chest and it killed him. Just to see any girl like this, especially his best friend.

"No, no.. Please stop crying. You're beautiful, even.. more beautiful than amy!" He said. He then looked around, that might not have been a good thing to say..

Her mouth slowly formed a smile. She wiped her tears that seemed to end. "R-Really.. You think I'm p..pretty?"

Relieved, he sighed. "Yeah, heh.. Can you untie me?"

She smiled. "O-ok, red! Bublasaur, return." She held out her pokeball and it returned, thus also returning the vines that sprouted from it's back.. "So, what's your resolve.. are you gonna stay away from her?"

"Well, um.." He looked at her up and down. She was indeed more beautiful than Amy, even as far as to consider her hot. She wanted him bad, and was overly protective of him.. "Well?" She asked. He was forced to end the thoughts, and hold back the urges to take complete control of his situation from the lower side of his body. So, combining these thoughts, he finally stood up and said "Y-yeah.. but.. what are you gonna do now?"

She hugged him tightly. Her voice became very seductive and convincing as she squeezed even tighter. "I'm gonna follow you.. and make sure no one will get in the way.. of me and you.." It both scared him and turned her on. "H-hey.. I'm kinda fine with travelling with you, but just leaving amy.."

"You don't have to worry about her any more.. because I'm here.. M'kay?" He had no option but to say "Yes," the situation at hand was crazy.. So, that was it. She would be travelling with him. Forever. Oh god, forever.. that word was scary to him. Every time he brought up amy, she used her way of words to completely change the subject and make him forget. It was an odd life.. he slept there, in that tree, with him laying in her arms.. It was an odd start, and most definitely not what he planned, but hey, it's the world of pokemon, anything could suffice... right?


End file.
